


Keurig Hunt

by LizzardLady



Series: Capri Quote Shenanigans [3]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M, Nicaise (Captive Prince) Lives, Nicaise Lives, Nicaise hides their Keurig lol, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzardLady/pseuds/LizzardLady
Summary: Damen wakes up and heads to make his coffee—but wait, where's the Keurig? Of course, it was Nicaise.Quote Prompt: "Make me"





	Keurig Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I was originally going to go in a completely different direction for this one, but it ended up with Nicaise hiding their Keurig, and honestly I like this a lot better pfft. Hope you enjoy!

Early morning sunlight streamed through the window, disturbing Damen’s peaceful sleep. He stirred a little, turning over in bed before his eyes blinked open. Unsurprisingly, Laurent was already out of bed, being the early bird he was. Damen sighed quietly, contemplating going back to sleep. As tempting as that was, he forced himself to get out of bed, heading to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Once he was all dressed, he made his way to the kitchen, intending to make himself some coffee and a piece of toast.

“. . . Where’s the Keurig?” Damen wondered aloud, blinking hard as if he was just imagining its disappearance. He swept his dark gaze around the kitchen, pausing when he saw Nicaise standing in the doorway.

Nicaise was leaning against the doorframe, his lips twisted up in a smirk. His pale eyes seemed to laugh silently at Damen, and Damen groaned.

“Nicaise, where’s the Keurig?” He asked, in no mood to deal with Nicaise’s crap in the morning.

“Oh, I don’t know. Why don’t you go looking for it?” Nicaise replied innocently, shrugging his shoulders.

“I know you hid it somewhere, so why don’t you put it back where it was?”

“Make me,” was the response Damen got, and Nicaise spun on his heel and left.

With a very long, very resigned sigh, Damen started his search. It was like a wild goose chase, Damen had thought to himself as he checked the living room. He checked under the table, nearly banging his head when Laurent’s voice startled him.

“What are you doing?” Laurent inquired in amusement, bringing a delicate hand to his lips.

“Looking for the stupid coffee maker,” Damen grunted his answer, coming out from under the table and looking up at his lover. Laurent tilted his head.

“Why would the coffee maker be under the table? In the living room?”

“Because Nicaise hid it somewhere, and I never know with him.”

This prompted a laugh from Laurent, “Well, I’m sure it’s around here somewhere. Have fun on your search.”

“You’re not going to help me?”

“I promised I’d take Nicaise to see Infinity War, so you’re on your own.”

Damen gasped, feigning hurt, “You’re going with the Keurig stealer instead of helping your husband?”

Laurent stifled his laughter, “I’ll see you in a few hours. Hopefully you can get your coffee by then.”

As Laurent headed out, Damen went back to his search, checking nearly the entire house before giving up. He threw his hands up in frustration, walking back to the kitchen with defeat in his eyes. Damen made himself some toast, sitting down in the living room and scrolling through his phone. He’d demand some answers from Nicaise when he got back later.

 

\-----

 

Laurent bought their tickets, sending a sideways glance at Nicaise. “So, where _did_ you hide the Keurig?”

Nicaise smiled, his eyes twinkling mischievously, “In a box in my closet. Damen never looks there when I hide things. He probably thinks I keep porn in it.”

“I doubt porn would scare Damen away,” he responded, a hint of mirth in his voice. “Maybe he just doesn’t want to invade your privacy.”

The dark-haired boy seemed to ponder this. “Why would he care about my privacy?”

“Because he cares about you, silly.”

Nicaise’s arrogant smile faded at that, almost like he couldn’t believe it. More like, he didn’t _want_ to believe it, because he was stubborn.

“Whatever, I guess. Lets go get snacks for the movie,” Nicaise said, and then walked off without Laurent, figuring he would follow anyway.

Laurent smiled softly, staring after the teen before following him to the concessions.


End file.
